


Gluttonous/Carnivorous

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Cock Worship, Cum Slut Julian Larson, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian Larson found the one true cock.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 3





	Gluttonous/Carnivorous

Julian Larson loved Clark Sawyer’s big, meaty cock. He couldn’t get enough of it. He could have it for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a midnight snack and he’d still want to sneak in snack time. He adored the delectable way it grew and filled his mouth to its brim. His hands tingled every time he thought of having to use both hands to stroke his spit drenched cock while he sucked on that meaty, swollen tip. He reveled in the surprised pleasure he could elicit from Clark from testing how deep he could have it down his throat. And when Clark gripped his hair, pulling him away, telling him not to push himself or he’d get hurt, Julian couldn’t help but want it more. When Clark stood and held his jaw to control how deep he could go, it made Julian twitch all over. One hand in the roots of his hair, the other gripping his face, as Clark slid his gorgeous length past Julian’s ravenous and glistening lips. Julian lapped Clark up from the tip to the base. Clark loved it too, he knew Clark did. He could feel each tremble that wracked Clark’s knees as his fingers dug into his thighs and Clark was eased Julian’s lips up and down around his shaft. Julian drooled all over himself, making him wet and sticky long before Clark came. And when Clark did, Julian gulped it all down. He wanted to feel every pulse of Clark’s dick against his tongue. He wanted to feel it all rocket through Clark. Then he licked it all clean. It was impolite to waste any of it. Julian sucked him until all of it was gone and dry. Until Clark was breathless and his bones turned into balloons. Until he was sated for the time being.

Then Clark would look down at him, regaining his sense of time and space. He ran his fingers over Julian’s lips and caught Julian’s tongue from time to time. Julian took his thumb, sucking on it. Hard as his grip was, Clark’s touch was tender afterwards. He lifted Julian’s chin. Clark leaned down to kiss him and didn’t recoil from his own taste on Julian’s tongue. Then he reached down to Julian’s still hard, still twitching cock, damp with a little bit of pre-cum. With the other hand, he slipped his hand past the hem of Julian’s unbuttoned jeans and grasped his ass.

“Your turn,” Clark murmured through the kiss. Julian shuddered.

As much as Julian loved sucking Clark’s dick, Clark Sawyer loved feasting on Julian’s thick, juicy ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I Listened to On Repeat While Writing This:  
> E-Girls Are Ruining My Life! by Corpse Husband Feat. Savage Ga$p.


End file.
